HTML5 is considered as one of the best and most widely used languages for developing cross-platform mobile applications by packaging web content and executing the content by relying on the existing native device Web Run Time (WRT). However, it still remains difficult to test the behavior of a deployed mobile web application in a production setting, across a wide range of mobile devices, from a central location. Furthermore, security restrictions present in most operating systems prevent the use of standard tools to interact with the web runtime for this purpose.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.